Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done
Hueco Mundo, Borde de la Locura Borde de la Locura, a place of madness; for which it was named. Silent abnormal spiritual pressure exerted it's presence in this strange place. All here seemed different, darkers, more mysterious, the very air exuding a strange feeling into one's bones... a cold shuddering chill. The sands black, it was the only place in Hueco Mundo to possess this trait. Whatever, or whomever had caused this to occur, both Jasui Ningensei and Kioku had their reasons for entering this forsaken place. Kioku walked throught the sands, her feet trudging rougly, breathing somewhat in anger, as she usually was anymore. Brooding or otherwise about past events, Kioku consistantly thought of those events, it defined who she was. Why was she in these barren dry fields? One reason, this place was special, she wanted to find something... or someone here. Someone to test her skill against. She had silently noted that Hollows and Arrancars that came, or even formed here, were exceptionally stronger. Some Hollows even going as far as to be Vasto Lordes. She had slain a few here; but none of that level so far. Kioku had remained though; and began to train her mind and body, wanting a worthy foe to destroy, to harden her core and become an even more deadly foe. Her trek still walking, she would march on, forever seeking a foe... and thinking of the memories of friends she once had, and dark deeds done that banished her to this point... Friends... In another region of the area, there was a commotion going on. For what seemed to go on for hours, the sound of swords clashing against each other repeatedly in what seemed like an eternal battle. Two spiritual pressures clashed in the mist of the one that permeated the land of Borde de la Locura. The sky was, and forever would be, a reddish-orange color, seemingly stained by those who had fallen here. Although there was no rain, lightning occasionally crackled across the sky. An unknown force continued to create its work upon the barren landscape, ensuring that no fleeting beauty could escape its clutches. But at the moment. WHUMPF! That was not their concern. Or at least, the boy's concern. Jasui looked on without remorse as her son was thrown away from her several meters, courtesy of a punch she had delivered to his face. He skidded across the ground before finally stopping on his back. Weakly, and grunting painfully, he got up, sword clutched tightly in one hand. There was blood coming down the side of his forehead, covering his left eye. As he gasped for breath, she didn't seem too phased by his efforts. She raised her sword once more defensively, raising a free hand to move her finger in a "come on" motion. That was all he needed to charge at her once more, letting out a yell as he unleashed his attacks on her. Such was the training between a scientist and her project - a project only designed for her fall. Kioku kept on treking, making slow use of distance over the infinate terrain. Something could be felt; but that was given. This place; through this mist and lightning had creatures dwelling, but even then, there was always the chance it was just a random spike of spiritual pressure, as it usually did at the most chaotic of times. Calming her mind, her hand on her Zanpakuto, she closed her eyes, dulling out the noise and constant annoying ambiance. Her mind focusing; she could feel the pressure... but this time, it was coming from two sources. Immediately, her body vanished, she was gone in a blur, vanishing across the duned scape. Making her way quickly, they were much closer. Whoever these two sources were, it would be hard not to sense her coming. She didn't concentrate on hiding her presence or energy, she wanted her 'possible' foes to be perpared; she was no coward... and what's even more frieghtening, she didn't need surprise to gain the upper-hand. That was when both entities stopped their fighting. With their swords locked against one another, both turned towards the new presence in the area, both of them powerful enough to pick it up. Senkaku's eyes were fixated in a look of shock as he registered it, hiding nothing from his mother. Although Jasui shared the same expression, hers was more composed and retained. They immediately retracted their blades away from one another, more concentrated on the strange power that was coming their way. "What's tha--" Immediately, Senkaku was silenced by the raise of a finger. Though he couldn't see Jasui's expression, Senkaku knew better than to defy her. He remained silent. Jasui's eyes were narrowed in a mixture of disdain and curiosity, as she lowered her blade to her side. This spiritual pressure, although foreign to Senkaku, was very familiar to her. Although it reeked with the venom of the Hollow, as well as the cruel justice of the Shinigami, it also had the aura of someone she had kept close in her memories. If it had been at an earlier time, they would've been on opposite sides. But that was not the case - they had both been betrayed. Smirking, she could sense them. Maybe a surprise was in order for her possible foes? Whoever was here; was either a foolish Arrancar, or possibly a group of Hollows. Whichever, she wanted her hunger for battle sated. Upgrading her speed and power level, she made a large leap, her body whisltling through the wind, the rush, the exhileration! Drawing out her Zanpakuto as she landed a good 10 yards from her two 'targets'. The dust and sand rumbled through the air; her body encased by the blinding shield, she stood up in the black desert sand. Smirking, as soon as she was revealed, she was going to attack... But... A familiar signature rose, someone she had known long ago; the lone friend... the only friend that Kioku had ever had. "Well...isn't this a surprise?" Jasui lowered her head a little, just enough for her eyes to be shadowed. Her hair blew in the direction of the slight winds created. Despite the stranger seemingly having her sword drawn out in order to attack, she noticed the brief hesitation within her. Despite a small smile onto her face, her hand gripped her Zanpakuto tightly, and she took one step forward towards the woman... Then she disappeared. Her figure re-appeared right above Kioku's, sword raised over her head for a moment before she swung down upon her head. Looking at the attack, her body turned bringing up her hand to catch the blade. Smirking; it was familiar, but was this her friend, or just some coincidence? Whatever the matter, all Kioku needed was a reason to attack. Now she had one. Her skin taking the blade as an Arrancar does with Hierro. Smirking, she waited for the next move for Jasui to pull off. "You call that an attack? Come on, I've blocked worse attempts in my sleep." "That wasn't meant as an attack." Jasui corrected, waiting for a moment and allowing Kioku to keep a firm hold onto the blade. "I just wanted to see if your reflexes had gotten rusty over the years...but I see you're still as tough as ever." Then, she slid the blade out of Kioku's hands, holding it across her torso. Staying where he was, Senkaku could only look on in awe, but continued to remain silent as he watched the scene. "Ah well, you know me, I hate to disappoint." turning to where she was directly facing her old friend, she smiled. "Now before I can really enjoy this reunion, I have to question, why are you out here in this territory?" raising a lone brow, she placed her Zanpakuto on her thigh; where the sheath lay, resting a free hand on her hip, she looked at her, a mix of a smile and ponder in order. As soon as she finished her statement, Jasui turned her head as well as a motioning hand towards the observing Senkaku. "I'm simply updating my project... as well as training my son." She explained calmly, giving a bit of a hint towards Kioku. "This place was simply the right area in order to do both, what with the battle-like surroundings and such...I suppose you came here for a reason similar to that?" "Well, you know me, killed plenty before, I'll keep killing now. Things never really change, ya' know?" Kioku had taken the hint, but she usually kept her nose out of things that she already knew. Looking to Senkaku, she eyed him up and down. she nearly snickered at the way he looked at them both. "What you gawking at boy?" A smirk played on her lips. Immediately, Senkaku bristled at the seemingly disrespectful remark, a "Tch!" escaping from his lips before he realized it. Instinctively, he used a Sonido to re-appear right beside his mother, staring with slight irritation at Kioku. "My name's Senkaku...uhm..." For a moment, he lost himself in thought, having forgotten that he hadn't learned her name. It wasn't until Jasui looked over at him in a bit of humor, though she still retained a rather formal attitude towards it. "Kioku." "Oh... Kioku-san." "Ah, good to meet 'cha Sen." Kioku smiled at the suffix he added. "It's been a long time since I left the Gotei 13, Jasui. You here on Gotei 13 buisness?" an inquiry, Kioku hadn't heard of the incidents surronding Jasui after she left. Relaxing her stance, she kept a calm gaze towards the two. Conversing as nonchalantly as one could in a desert of Hollows. For a moment, Jasui remained silent, closing her eyes and sheathing her own blade. "If I was here on Gotei 13 business, my Lieutenant--" She almost scoffed in disgust at the very mention of her former comrade. "--would be alongside me. I would still be wearing my Captain haori, and I wouldn't be all the way out here. But... as it is, I'm not." Noticing the clear irritation, she pondered for a moment. "That so? Well; if you want to talk about it I'm all ears, plus, I'd be up to speed." Inwardly, she was glad that Jasui was an outcast like her, that way she wasn't so alone. But then again, it always hurt to know that everything she once had was stripped away from her so quickly. "Then again, if you don't want to, your free to do that as well." Kioku wouldn't pressure her sole friend. Eyes flicking over to Senkaku for a moment, she was wondering if he should hear the words or not...if they were even said. "Kaa-san..." Senkaku hesitated, stepping back a ltitle. Even he could tell there was tension within his mother, even if he didn't show it. If this was going to turn a bit... dramatic... he might need to step out of the area. But he wanted to make sure that his mother was OK with it... he wasn't one to defy orders such as this. "If it's all right with you, I can leave--" "No." Opening her eyes, Jasui stopped him before he could take any more steps back. "I think it'd be best for you to hear this out. I never was the one to tell you how cute you were as a child, was I?" She gave a rather humored smile towards him when he cringed out of embarrassment. However, he allowed himself to stay within her presence. "You might as well get comfortable..." She said to her friend, backing off a bit and deciding to sit down on the sands Indian-style. Her son followed suit. Kioku took her seat as well; sitting on her knees, flat against the ground, straightening her back for a more 'pronounced appearance'. Sitting down, she watched as 'son' and 'mother' conversed briefly, with Jasui's last decisions, it meant that Senkaku was going to listen in. Kioku was glad that Jasui would talk to her about this, it meant that time hadn't changed their friendship. Easily relaxed; even in the odd and dirt filled envirement, she had been in worse places... Jasui took in a deep breath, before letting out a sigh. "Oh, where should I begin...? Well, I guess I should start with this." She turned her head towards Senkaku, who was sitting right beside her and looking at her curiously. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how'd you would act. But now I think you're ready..." She turned back towards her long-time friend. "It all started a few years after your exile. My son, the one I had naturally, had died of unknown causes. He was only four years into the world, and he had already his life taken away from him." Kioku sat silently listening as she explained. Clearly it was a large load to get off her chest; but it would be well worth it. Kioku was different about topics like this... but then again. She had changed over the years, she would never be the exact-same as she once was. Hands on her lap, she gave a nod to signify she was keenly paying attention. "Because of the time that he had passed on, I felt depressed. Izanami, my lieutenant, seemingly seeing my plight, suggested that without having to go through the trouble of finding another loved one, and through my experiments, I could give myself a new child, one that could serve as a replacement for the one I lost. I should've been aware of the fact that it was illegal, immoral, and selfish research. But I was too caught up in my own grief to see that. I agreed, and both she and I would set out on that path. We first started by finding a Gillian who was gaining individuality, singled it out, and began harvesting it in its natural area. It was a tenacious effort, having to keep it away from the eyes of the other Captains as well as keeping constant watch over the Hollow itself. Somehow, we managed to pull through." This was when Senkaku's eyes widened, surprised at the information. "You mean, I'm not your--" "No." Jasui smiled a bit sadly. "You're not my actual son, but rather the result of the experiment. Izanami was giving her reasons as having raised a natural-born Vasto Lorde to the Gotei 13's side. If it proved successful, then others could be conducted in order to help keep neutralize threats upcoming in Hueco Mundo and remove the natural hatred that existed between Shinigami and Arrancar." "I see..." pondering, an experiment to control... Hollows... possibly Arrancars as well. Heck; this control technique could be used on Vizards as well! Thinking for a moment; the thought of controlling a Hollow was nearly unbelievable; but it had been done; barely... Kioku could also remember the sorrow that Jasui had went through; it was understandable. Unorthodox... "But.... it wasn't meant to be." Jasui sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes. "I remember it all too clearly... I was putting the finishing touches on Senkaku. His mind was dormant at the time, and he was basically in a comatose state. Then.... Izanami came in with several officers. It turns out she wasn't really on my side, but she was using this as an opportunity to sell me out. Had I not acted in time, they would've imprisoned me and killed Senkaku..." "So... your most trusted 'partner' was a snake in the grass?" "Sounds familiar." Kioku was referring to her own 2nd-in-command, who had released delicate information as well. While less and somewhat more direct, their past betrayal's were similiar. "Sad to hear that, and I do feel for you." She silenced herself; waiting for the conversation to go further. Offering a comforting smile to Jasui, and reassuring gaze. "And that's pretty much it..." Jasui said finally, taking in a breath. She lowered her hand from her face. "Now, I'm in the same boat as you: an exile, banished unjustly. Those actions had cost me my position, nearly all of my friends, and it almost cost me my life... all because I trusted too much in one person." Nodding, she relaxed herself into the sand, Kioku placed her elbows in the dirt, holding herself up; eyes towards the skies. "Ah, betrayal. I'm sorry to hear that, I really am." "What's it mean to you though; what'd you gain from it, besides the losses?" Raising a brow; there was never loss without some gain, and never gain without loss. "Well, isn't that obvious?" Senkaku felt a bit of pride when Jasui motioned towards him. "Despite it all, not only did was the experiment successful, but I kept my son with me... so, in that sense, I suppose that I did get what I want..." Kioku smiled. "Best to hear the words straight from your mouth, friend." Her one eye peered to Senkaku. "The end-result was obtained; to some this occurs, to others not so much. Your a lucky one." Her statement referred to both herself and truely; others. "For me; things didn't work out so well." "The only thing I gained was persepctive on the Gotei 13, perspective to how they really work... back-stabbers the lot of them." "And in the end; my end-result for '''them' will most likely be revenge." Shrugging, she waited for a comment. "It's a shame...." Jasui muttered to herself, tilting her head back for a moment to look at the sky. "One would think that their natural hatred for the Hollow would've subsided at least a little due to the actions in the Winter War... sadly, that didn't seem to happen in both of our cases. You sure you'd find a point in doing that? Such ignorance wouldn't be worth ''my time...." "It never ends really. What am I supposed to do then Jasui, what's my purpose? To live a normal life, travel alone?" "I don't really know... this just seems the easiest to see... even though it may not be the best answer." Kioku added again. "In that case...." Jasui closed her eyes for a moment. "Do you think you're ready for such a thing?" "I don't know honestly. I live for the sole purpose. Without it... I am just the abomination, a mindless beast wandering around with no promise of a fulfilled destiny." Sighing, Kioku had to live for something; she hated the thought of an empty hollow life to live. That was when Senkaku, appalled by her words, decided to speak up. "D...don't talk that way!" He protested, though hesitation was clear in his voice. After saying that sentence, he allowed himself to speak a bit more calmly. "If you were an abomination, then why would Kaa-san be friends with you? I don't know what you have against the Soul Society... but even without it, I don't think you'll have a life without purpose." His eyes half-lidded. "Even if you get revenge... then where would you be?" Taking in his words, she pondered for a moment, offering a half-smile, probably at his kind words. "I don't know. A brief satisfaction I guess..." Looking to them both; "If you both are so keen on this, then tell me, what does my life hold if I don't have revenge... what do I do?" "Who said I was trying to convince you otherwise?" Jasui said calmly, tilting her head to the side. "Your life isn't up for me to decide on. You've managed to come this far, so I'm sure you'll figure something out." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "All I asked was if you were ready to take on such a challenge. The Seireitei will not be so ill-prepared as they were during the Winter War." "Whether they are or not; doesn't matter to me." "People want revenge on the Gotei 13. Many a people... good... bad... fine lines in between those two. Arrancars, Shinigami, even Hollows all despise this group." Kioku smiled, "My destiny is in flux; but; if I want revenge, I'll take it in a bold explosive display...." "If not, then what life has ahead for me, I'll live out." "Explosive, hm...?" This prompted Jasui to stand on her feet, a curiosity filling her soul. To state such a thing would mean to take on an opponent possibly stronger than her head on. Had she truly taken on the possibility of dying to her worst enemy as well? "Very well... if that's the case, then let's see how explosive your display can be." This prompted Senkaku to look up for a moment in surprise, but he was reluctant to say anything. "Alright then..." standing up, she popped her neck real quick, along with rolling her shoulder upward, snapping it firmly several times in a eerie manner. Kioku meant what she said... now she waited for Jasui to follow her in her own way. After stepping back for a moment, Jasui reached up to grab the hilt of one of her swords, sliding it out with a slow hiss. It brought about a feeling of nostalgia, this actions of hers. The environment was perfect; a battle-worn area that would only be further affected by the powers clashing. As she raised the sword tip into the air like a torch, she raised it down to ready into a defensive position. Smiling, her one eye glistened brightly. Kioku unsheathed both her daggers. Taking the offensive, looking to the young man, offering a quip, "Better stay back boy... you might get hurt." Then, a push of her legs, lead to her shooting across the distance between her and Jasui, both daggers placed in a piercing position. Sand flew around the air, her spring brought forth an explosion of earthy debris. Immediately, Jasui narrowed her eyes and raised her sword, carefully blocking the attacks made towards her person with one hand on her sword only. There was no denying it; her strength had increased over the years. Was it because of the Hollowfication, or simply because of hardened training? Either way, it was quite impressive how she improved. Automatically, she began stepping back, defending herself from the vicious attacks made on her person. Slash after slash pounded forward, her twin blades a flurry and blur, constantly slamming against Jasui as the defender. Kioku balanced each attack; a smooth series of blows the first 4 times, then a finishing slam on the fifth and sixth, hoping to throw Jasui off guard. However, Jasui was prepared. Upon the fifth and sixth blow, Jasui stayed her blade in order to force a brief swordlock. With her free hand, she lifted a finger to point at her opponent's stomach. A smirk came across her face, and without warning, Kioku was blown back several meters. Senkaku himself widened his eyes - it was an unspoken Hado 1 spell. But he had never knew such an attack could be used to such a devastating effect. That marked the obvious difference between himself and his mother... he still had a long way to go. He watched intently as he saw his mother kick into a Shunpo in order to attack the flying woman, sword already swung down upon her head in order for a quick finish. Watching the attack, she decided to 'copy' the attack with her own action; a way to mock Jasui's Kido technique. Kioku dodged Jasui's attack, using her own Shunpo ''to grasp Jasui's arm, then using the momentum; threw her arm to the side. Forcing sound into her hand, it was deathly silent, but it would easily be confused with a Kido technique. Thrusting her own finger infront of Jasui's stomach; she blasted her back. Similiar acts; different means. All the while; Kioku knew this would be an even match. Due to positions, however, Jasui was blasted in the air instead of backwards, clearly displaying surprise. It ''felt like a Kido move.... but something was just not right. She managed to catch herself in mid-air before she flew too far away from her opponent... "My moves are better then yours." smirking, Kioku placed her hand in the air; clenched in a fist. She began to harvest sound unto it, and added spiritual pressure to it. Then, slamming her fist into the sand, wind roared from that point, the noise in the air gone. Dusty debris flew around, clouds of dark grey appeared from her position, obscuring vision. "Better? Please..." Jasui wasn't phased by the attempt to blind her. She extended a palm out towards the cloud of grey threatening to consume her vision. "Hadō 58: Tenran." She declared, unleashing a torrential wind blast towards the opposing force. Once connecting, it blew away the dust before it could make contact at all with her, clearing the area once more. "Gaki Rekko!" 'placing her hand infront of her; a large circular green energy appeared, beams of cage like proportions shot outward, light perparing to attack Jasui in it's many prongs of energy. Kioku only smirked, watching to see if she could place forward a better effort. "Oh; so much better." "Well... I ''did learn from you...." Jasui had to admit, keeping her hand extended. "'''Kazāna." Immediately, a vortex opened up in that hand, sucking in the energy in order to dispell it. Then, she quickly sealed it off - thus avoiding the consequences of such an attack. "Ah; true that." smirking, Kioku decided to add another twist. Focusing on the noise, she placed sound on her blades, creating a screeching noise, the blades sharp edges were increased exponentially. Rushing forwards, both daggers 'improved' to a high-degree, she perpared to slice at Jasui. Then a trick appeared, the sound increased the daggers length several feet... This time, Jasui's eyes widened. Immediately, she used her free hand to grip the hilt of her still-sheathed sword, rapidly drawing it out of her blade. Bringing both of them up, she barely managed to block the strike, her reiatsu countering that used to create the sound. The screeching, however, was aggravating on her ears... The screeching continued; Kioku unaffected, she continued to swing her lengthened blades, threatening to decapitate Jasui again and again. A battle yell released as her attacks increased, this fight was fun! "Boo-yah!" So her comrade was having fun. With her own two blades, and now finding them both of even weapon grounds, Jasui defended herself against Kioku's attacks. Her attacks were fast and accurate, parrying and blocking her opponent's own. Their swords clanged against each other, their power ringing out as well as the screams. She maneuvered herself, pacing around her opponent while continuing to defend and counter-attack. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, and her body moved so naturally, even in the heat of combat. It was a result of having hung around a group that built themselves for battle. She was very resourceful. "Tsuzuri Raiden." As their blades clashed once more, electricity was shot from Jasui's touching blade and through Kioku's to her opponent herself. Kioku let out a howl of pain; falling backward from the violent shock; her skin smelling burnt, and her clothes simmering with smoke. Kioku fell on her rear, arms supporting her, she looked to the sky; hissing in pain... for a moment; then only laughter. "Whew!" "That was...a good idea." Standing up slowly, she spun her daggers fancifully, and let out a shout; the mere shout itself sent sand from her body, and spiritual energy from her body exerted. "Nice shot... hehehe..." Jasui's eyes half-lidded, and she couldn't help but bring on an amused smile of her own. "You never change..." She said dryly, lowering her blades for a moment. "Your skills haven't gotten rusty in the least, and you have yet to rely on your Hollow's aid. I had my doubts that you would be prepared to face on such an obstacle such as the Gotei 13, but now... there's still some hope for you yet." She raised one of her blades horizontally, lifting a finger off of the handle to point at Kioku. "Byakurai." Immediately, a bolt of lightning, powerful enough to burn a hole through Kioku's torso, was shot at her. "I don't need my Hollow powers to take on the Gotei 13!" her voice angry, it seemed an offense... but Kioku admitted, the Hollow side was apart of her; she had gotten over it sometime ago... why was Jasui saying it so bothersome to her...? "Gugh..." She moved her body away from the strike; the lightning felt in the air. Kioku smirked, whispering to herself; "Just you watch..." Her Shikai ability was to be shown; already in Shikai release; it needed no words. Soon; the sound vanished from the air. The world of Borde de la Lacura was now deaf. This caused Jasui's eyes to widen even more slightly. Immediately, to her, everything went silent, not even the sound of the winds coming to her ears. She took a look over the woman's Shikai, nodding to herself. "Impressive.... she blocked out my hearing with just the aura of the blade. It was a shame... she would've continued to speak to her opponent easily, but now that she couldn't hear her own voice, it was pointless. Then Kioku vanished from sight; she was behind her foe; a large sonic-wave then tore across the fields of sand; a large ripping series of ion energy. The sound soon began to be able again; the attack had used the absorbed sound for the shock-wave; it's own pressure on par with a Cero. "Not bad..." Immediately, Jasui whipped around, one of her blades thrust forward. Immediately, the shockwave was dispelled with the strength of her own person, but she was forced back a little into the sands, feet pressing into the ground. "I'm aware that you don't need your Hollow abilities to do that..." She explained. "If you did... then you wouldn't be very strong, now would you?" Gritting her teeth at the way Jasui dispelled her sonic-boom so easily irked her. Amplifying the noise from her Shikai; every light sound was as grating nails on a chalk-board; every low sound a rumbling vibration capable of causing opponent's to fall. And soon; Kioku clanged her Zanpakuto's together; causing an ear-shattering noise into the, soon followed by her shouting; only increasing the unbearable sound. Jasui had to act quickly. Immediately, she shifted herself so that a side of her was facing Kioku. She lifted one of her sword hands up, the back of it facing her opponent. "Seki." She stated calmly, the sound waves coming into contact with the shield. It was a gamble, at best - but it was based upon the fact that the spell was supposed to repel whatever hit it. Normally, this would've resulted in the sacrifice of one eardrum. However, turning one ear away from the sound waves kept any major damage from reaching it, while the other ear was protected by the shield. The soundwaves were repulsed back towards Kioku, though it was doubtful that any damage would be done. And Jasui was right; immediately when the sound should have hit her; it vanished... the sound waves returned to normal. "Your so very clever, aren't you?" "I say we kick it up a notch; I'll even give you a heads up..." "Pull out your Shikai; it's party time." "Himei!" ''her voice a howl; the area was filled with a unique sound; it began to blur the field of vision; altering the cells in the air to deter sight. Soon; Vertigo would kick in; and anything of steel properties would shake/rattle until the user couldn't hold them... Kioku brought her fist up soon after: '"Hado Spell #54, Haien!" a blast of purple energy spun in a sphere form; perparing to 'destroy Jasui'. Really; Kioku knew that Jasui would evade; but if she didn't... regrets are in order. The side-effects began to kick in quickly. Her swords began shaking and rattling, and her palms began to bleed because of the struggle to keep them in her possession. '''"Shit..." She thought, eyes widening once more as she saw Kioku come towards her. With what she could, she brought the blades together in an X-blade position. "Ignite... Kounetsu!" She shouted, the flaming fist coming in direct contact with her blade. As soon as it did, a mix of purple and orange flames enveloped her body in a torrent of retreating energy, re-directed by the force of the punch. Watching the motion; she smirked as their purple and orange flames converged together. Backing up several feet. "Fire-type Zanpakuto, eh?" Smirking; she increased the size of her Zanpakuto's again; the sound giving it a bolstered length. Making an v-slash, she perpared to swipe off Jasui's arms or shoulders. "Let's go then; show me what you got!" "Apparently, it'll never be enough for you...Taiyou Furea''." Immediately, after that sentence, and at the range they were at, she unleashed a crescent-wave, wide blast of fire upon Kioku, the flames glowing orange. Challange of Avoidance Watching the flames, "Maybe... maybe not." her voice calm and serene, she watched the flames, she perpared to take the flames head on; using the sound and her Zanpakuto's she tried her best to exert pressure to stop the flames coming towards her. "Watch and learn, Boy-o, this is how masters fight!" she tried her hardest, but her temples began to sweat; it was sooo hot... Once again, Senkaku looked up at the sound, eyeing the two fighters with immense interest. Jasui stared into her opponent's eyes for a moment more, before she simply said the color of the next level of flame: '''"Yellow." Immediately, the flames turned even hotter, the pressure exerted on Kioku increasing. However, Jasui herself was beginning to sweat a little, though whether it was from the flames or from simple exhaustion was unknown. Kioku frowned; she couldn't escape now; the flamethrower of yellow fire was overwhelming her location; she couldn't evade it anymore. Gritting her teeth; she succumbed to the pressure; falling back, slamming into the sand; out of the direction of the fire. Her flesh burnt; her breath wheezing, she was dizzy and in pain. Silently; an inner presence laughed within her... that of her Inner Hollow. Jasui allowed herself to stop the fire, lowering both blades and looking over at her opponent. "I don't suppose calling it quits is out of the question, is it?" She asked, though still ready to fight at a moment's notice. She doubted that Kioku would give up so easily - but, as it was, it seemed like she was slipping. It was a disappointment - if she acted like this when she eventually faced her goal, she would never achieve it. "But... then again, I doubt you're one to do so this soon..." "I'm no coward..." wincing as she stood up, Kioku grabbed her arm in pain; her glove was burnt off, and some of her waist line was scorched. "And despite everything; Vizards are supposed to quell and fear the Inner Hollow..." "But me and her on are better pretenses..." Her voice taking a darker turn; seeming to crackle. "You'd be surprised... just how powerful me and her are together..." "Behold Jasui; behold my true power... that I've starred for the last years..." Placing her hand over her face; she brought her hand down; dragging her nails down her face, blood trickling as she kept that stoic and menacing face and stance. Soon the mask formed; a bright white; teeth jutting up and down, purple and blue markings over it. Her eyes closing for a moment; they opened soon after; those of a Hollow. "Behold!" yelling out to Jasui; she brought her hand up; a Cero already formed; and launching it. And amazingly... soon after; another Cero was shot. Rapid Cero Production. This caused a shocked expression to come over both Jasui's and Senkaku's face. Immediately, Jasui kicked it into gear, her Shunpo allowing her to maneuver in and out of vision. Every Cero barely missed its target, and she kept dodging them in the nick of time. The barrage, however, she managed to find an opening through, front-flipping out of it and landing expertly onto her feet. "...not bad!" She complimented, smiling a little. Her Inner Hollow laughed through the mask, "Not Bad, chickie; but your as good as done!" Vanishing; Kioku was now infront of Jasui; a simple series of palm blows struck Jasui in the chest; flat palmed intending to knock her back. "This is what waits for the Gotei 13..." grimacing; she prepared her next atttack; hand flat and pointed; she prepared to use a thrusting motion and cripple Jasui's collar bone. This caused Jasui to gasp, the impact nearly knocking the air from her lungs. Immediately, she stepped to the side a little bit and ducking a little in order to avoid being struck. Not only did this allow her to avoid the attack, it also allowed her to get under Kioku's guard. She swung her blades consecutively; a horizontal strike aimed for her torso, and a second strike headed towards her chin. "Are you impressed?" her voice hissing as the blade struck her torso; but instantly healed due to her Hollow's influence. Her toothy mask grinning in a mix of pain and pleasure. Her body bent backwards to evade the chin-strike. "I am of you." "You've proven strong in situations of past; and right now in the heat of combat." She tilted her head to the side, "But what happens when that dreaded day comes forward? The day that something dark and grim happens... the day that all you have left is taken away..." "When your son dies." Swinging her leg to slam into her rib cage; she inquired one last thing; "What will you do then...Jasui?" "Gah...!" The force of the kick sent her skidding a few distance away, and when she stopped, she fell to one knee. A trickle of blood fell down her chin. She looked over at Jasui for a moment, eyes partially shadowed. "My son's my life...." She said softly, bringing herself to stand back up again. "If he died, I would still live. But from that point on, I'd be ready to die. There would be no point living as an exile for me..." She raised her blades once more defensively, taking in a deep breath. "Good to hear." "I'm glad you atleast have someone to take care of." "I live in spite..." looking at her own hand, Kioku gripped it tightly; thoughts of her only comfort and companionship that of her Inner Hollow, who all the while was still talking to her even then; snickering all the way... "I envy you." Kioku admitted truthfully. Lowering her actions; her battle-spirit was dying; she didn't want her Inner Hollow getting the better of her, even with the so called 'good relationship' between her and her Inner Hollow; sometimes she would take control or sway her emotions or words to a bad angle. "....you envy me?" This caused Jasui to lower her own blades and stare at Kioku for a moment. "I don't think you really should..." Her eyes half-lidded, and she raised the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth. "What about the people who understand you? You haven't lost them just yet...have you?" "What people?" "I never really had friends... the ones I thought I had were all loyal to the man who ratted on me; it ends up." "Just 'drinking buddies', just temporary conversations, nothing real." "I just didn't see it until I was betrayed." sighing again, Kioku hated how she sounded pathetic, but she deemed this a good time to talk. That caused Jasui to point a blade at her friend. "You're standing in front of one..." She said simply, smiling a little. "Or have you forgotten who you raised your blade to?" Kioku shook her head. "No; of course not, you've always been my friend." Walking over to Jasui; she tapped her own blade against Jasui's as a sign of cease-fire and sister-in-armship. Placing her daggers in her sheaths; her Inner Hollow was irked to no end... Kioku's mask cracked off of her face; revealing a serene smile. A hand extended to shake her hand, as a show of thanks. "And thank you for being so." After sheathing her own blades, Jasui extended her own hand, grasped Kioku's... and then pulled her into an embrace with one arm, holding her there for a moment. Senkaku had to smile a little at the show of their bonds. "Ah, don't worry about it..." The mother stated chidingly. "It's what friends are for." Reveling in the hug; she allowed herself to pull away. Smiling, Kioku glanced to Senkaku, giving another smile; this one more teasing. "Where are you headed to now?" questioning, Kioku could decide to journey with Jasui for awhile; or atleast until she went to obtain vinidiction against her foes... maybe things would change. Destiny was never set in stone, it was as restless as the desert they stood in. "Actually... we're going to stay here for one more thing....you're free to watch if you want..." Jasui commented, turning over to her sitting son. Her eyes caught his attention, and he instantly stiffened. "Sen!" She called out, and immediately he braced himself, standing up. "It's time. Draw your sword.... this is going to be your final test." This caused Senkaku to sweat slightly, but he grabbed his hilt and unsheathed his sword. Nodding; she decided to take a few steps back; standing and watching with crossed-arms. She was going to see what this was all about. It might also help gauge Jasui's son's power levels. As Jasui once again drew her own blades, she spoke with a lecturous tone. "No releases. Only our bare skills." She instructed, leveling them towards her son. "And defend yourself with all you've got... because if you don't, I'm going to kill you. Understand?" Her tone was serious, convincing Senkaku to nod his head. He had learned not to test her patience. "Good. Then, here I come." Without hesitation, she charged at him, and with a yell, he charged at her. They both swung their blades at each other... CLANG! And everything returned as it was. The End